Dark Biohazard
by Celburu
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ninguno de los STARS hubiera sobrevivido a los incidentes en las montañas Arklay? En esta nueva visión oscura del universo de Resident Evil, tendremos a Leon como protagonista quien intentará develar el misterio que esconde Raccoon City y tratara de sobrevivir por su cuenta ya que en esta ocasión, Claire no estará presente para ayudarle...


**Agradezco críticas y sugerencias sobre la historia. En este fanfiction voy a tratar de mostrar mi visión personal de como hubieran sucedido los hechos de la historia a través de varias modificaciones. **

* * *

**Dark Biohazard**

Una patrulla de policía se abría paso velozmente en el crepúsculo del día, su ocupante parecía estar despreocupado pero no era así. Se encontraba serio y muy nervioso, este era su primer día de servicio como policía en Raccoon City. Él sentía que había algo extraño en el aire y una horrible sensación similar al vértigo le recorría de pies a cabeza mientras se acercaba la ciudad, presentía que algo no andaba bien, lo pensó y obtuvo como conclusión que debía deberse al cóctel de emociones que estaba padeciendo. Pero no, el joven oficial estaba muy equivocado ya que nunca se esperó lo que le ocurrió.

El vehículo se iba acercando a una gasolinera y al estar cada vez más cerca logró ver un bulto en el suelo por el cual fue aminorando su marcha hasta detenerse. Leon se bajó del coche y se acercó al cuerpo examinándolo minuciosamente. Supo de inmediato que ya no se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos. Esto alteró su estabilidad mental y por unos momentos creyó que iba a llorar pero unos gemidos en los alrededores lo sacaron del trance. Giró hacia atrás y vio a varios sujetos tambaleantes acercándose lentamente. Una emoción primigenia se apoderó de él y lo obligó a ponerse a la defensiva, empuñando su arma preguntó: "¿Quienes son ustedes?". Pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue el lento avance y gemidos de aquel grupo. El joven policía retrocedió lentamente sin voltearse hasta que su pierna fue atrapada por la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo. Se encontraba desesperado intentando safarse y aquellos sujetos seguían avanzando. Intentó dialogar de todas las maneras posibles pero parecían poseer la intención de atacarlo, fue entonces cuando efectuó un disparó a la mano de la chica quien lo soltó aunque siguió avanzando hacia él como si nada. Luego se alejó unos pasos hasta que mantuvo una buena distancia de las criaturas, les disparó a las piernas en un intento de frenar su avance sin pasar a mayores pero seguían avanzando hasta que emprendió una carrera hacia su patrulla y al estar adentro intentó poner en marcha el motor que daba señales de ahogo. Los seres se encontraban ya sobre el coche, golpeando el vidrio pero no tardaron mucho tiempo en perderse en la distancia pues el rubio había arrancado a toda máquina. No sabía lo que había visto pero supo que esas cosas no eran seres humanos, lo repensó una y otra vez y no tenía lógica que siguieran avanzando de esa manera.

Se dirigió a la estación de policía esquivando dificultosamente algún que otro monstruo que se metiera en su camino y al llegar contempló una imagen que lo había dejado atónito. Decenas de esos monstruos se apelotonaban intentando entrar a la estación, no tenía oportunidad contra ellos por lo que supo que debía escapar. Lamentablemente un paredón infernal de cuerpos humanos se movían, quizá guiados por el ruido, hacia donde estaba él, obstruyendole la salida.

Leon se vio en apuros y no vio la necesidad de seguir usando la patrulla, si se quedaba podía declararse como hombre muerto. Agarró su pistola, un cargador y se dirigió a uno de esos edificios de gran tamaño con puertas de madera. Al intentar abrir una, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada pero no demoró en idear un plan para entrar ya que un grupo de criaturas estaban a punto de pisarle los talones. Disparó a la cerradura y luego de una fuerte patada logró abrirla cerrándola tras de sí y bloqueándola con un aparador que se encontraba pegado a la pared al lado de esta.

El oficial maldijo como nunca antes cuando se dio cuenta de que los monstruos golpeaban ferozmente la puerta y supo que si no actuaba podía darse por muerto. Observó detenidamente la casa, estaba en una sala de estar conformada por un viejo y polvoso televisor, un sofa y una mesa con varias silla pero lo más importante es que había dos puertas, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, y una escalera. Decidió ir por las escaleras aunque cautelosamente moviéndose por la leve oscuridad que predominaba en la casa, por suerte parecía estar desocupada. A todo esto los golpes habían cesado, se sentían unos gritos a la distancia pero Leon no decidió averiguar de quienes eran. Al subirlas, en el pasillo logró divisar a una de esas cosas asomándose por la puerta de una habitación oscura, este lo miró con sus ojos blanquecinos y se acercó lentamente hacia él. Leon apuntó y efectuó un certero disparo en la cabeza con lo que se detuvo inmediatamente sobre el suelo dejando como vestigio a una pared y suelo enchastrados de sangre coagulada y con los restos de un gelatinoso cerebro. Esta escena casi hizo vomitar al joven pero se contuvo y decidió entrar por la puerta semiabierta. Por suerte comprobó que no había nadie más que aquel cadáver. La habitación estaba conformada por una cama, una estantería de libros, un placar pegado a la pared y una mesa de trabajo cubierta con papeles y una grabadora encima. El policía sintió que la grabadora podía serle útil, quiso saber si funcionaba y al apretar un botón, la encendió escuchando una voz.

"Soy el doctor Smith, inmunólogo de la corporación Umbrella y esta es mi confesión para las autoridades del gobierno y unos detalles para el CDC. Yo fui uno de los responsables de los crímenes que ocurrieron en las montañas Arklay hace unos meses pero no soy el único. No, no somos los efectuadores de los asesinatos pero si dimos vida a los monstruos que los protagonizaron. Pues verán, esas jaurías asesinas fueron infectadas con un virus extremadamente agresivo. El T-Virus es una potente arma biológica que permite provocar una gran agresividad en los sujetos expuestos, sean humanos o no y no me hubiera comprometido si los reportes de "canibalismo salvaje" no hubieran existido pero deseo advertirlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde... La ciudad está condenada y no hay nada más que puedan hacer que cerrar el paso en las entradas. Les advierto que el virus se contagia por agua, fluidos corporales (Extremadamente presente en la saliva) y que a los sujetos se los elimina de un disparo en la cabeza... [Se escucha un ruído de una ventana rompiéndose] ¡Mierda! Están dentro..."

La grabación termina dejando al oficial confundido y con un mal sabor de boca. A pesar de que la supuesta confesión sea relevante, el sujeto probablemente sabía que estaba condenado ya que la infección parecía estar muy avanzado cuando está grabación fue realizada. El joven agente suspiró con frustración y pensó rápidamente en la forma de escapar.


End file.
